The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for power management of an electric drive for a hybrid vehicle.
US 2005 0137764 A1 describes an energy management system for controlling an electrical system. The energy management system comprises data detection components, such as sensors, for example, for providing quantified variables for forming an instantaneous state vector. A time series predictor generates an estimated future vector value in response to the instantaneous state vector. An electrical system manager comprises predetermined decision rules which are called up in response to the estimated future vector value in order to match the electrical system to expected electrical conditions.
The energy management system described therein further comprises an independent energy manager unit in the form of a microcontroller and a driver/switching module. The independent energy manager unit in this case controls power inputs of a multiplicity of energy sources, including an electrochemical battery and an electric generator.
US 2003 0200017 A1 describes an apparatus in a motor vehicle for prioritizing and start-sequencing super capacitors and ultra capacitors, when the current source and the electrical consumers are used indirectly coupled in the vehicle electrical distribution system in the motor vehicle. The apparatus furthermore comprises a circuit breaker, a CAN bus (Controller Area Network Bus) and further interfaces with energy or current sources provided in the motor vehicle. In addition, the apparatus described therein uses load shedding and temperature compensation, which are implemented in control electronics.